코지마 하루나
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px |출생지 = 사이타마 현 |사망일 = |사망지 = |사망원인 = |거주지 = ? |국적 = 일본 |민족 = ? |시민권 = |고향 = ? |본관 = ? |별칭 =코지 하루 |학력 = ? |경력 = ? |직업 = 가수,모델 |전직 = ? |데뷔일 = 2005년 |활동기간 =2005년~현재 |정보시점 =2017년 |키 =164cm |몸무게 =46 |가슴 =80(D컵小嶋陽菜　祝AKB48卒業！過去と未来の活躍を徹底調査！（3）共演者も絶賛する魅力とは？) |허리 =60 |골반 =86 |신발 =? |혈액형 =O형 |성좌 =양자리 |십이지 =용띠 |육십간지 =무진(戊辰)년 병진(丙辰)월 갑진(甲辰)일 |부모 = ? |가족 = ? |배우자 =미혼 |자녀 =? |연애기간 =? |노출횟수 =? |연봉 = ? |순자산 =? |등단 = |병역 =? |정당 = |위원 = |작위 = |칭호 = |전임자 = |후임자 = |상훈 = |종교 = ? |소속사 = 프로덕션 오기 |링크 = 코지마 하루나 쇼핑몰 }} 코지마 하루나(小嶋 陽菜,こじま はるな, Haruna Kojima, 1988년 4월 19일~ )는 사이타마 현 사이타마 시(구 우라와 시https://twitter.com/riki_urawa/status/203491397662277632-riktter@술창고력(양조장 힘 공식 Twitter)2012년 5월 18일)출신 AKB48 팀 A 멤버. AKB코지마 씨, 현지 PR사이타마 관광 선전 부장에-공동 뉴스 2013년 3월 17일. 현재 소속사는 프로덕션 오기다. AKB48의 1기생 한명으로 재직 시절에는 나카니시 리나나 오시마 마이와 함께 에이스급에서 활약했다. = 약력 = ;2005년 *10월 30일 AKB48오프닝 멤버오디션에 합격. *12월 8일 극장 개장에서 공연 데뷔. ;2006년 *2월 하루, 인디 1st싱글 『벚꽃의 꽃잎들』에서 싱글 제목 곡 선발 멤버로 처음으로 꼽힌다. ;2007년 *7월 6일"야마다 다로 이야기"에서 드라마 첫 출연. *10월 31일 6th싱글 『[보고 있는가?』에서 싱글 표제 음악의 첫 센터를 맡는다. ;2008년 *11월 26일타카하시 미나미,미네기시 미나미의 3명으로장치" 논 스리 부스"으로 『 Relax!』을 냈다. ;2009년 *7월 8일 제1회 총선거에서는 6위. ;2010년 *6월 9일 제2회 총선거에서는 7위. ;2011년 *6월 9일 제3회 총선거에서는 6위. ;2012년 *6월 6일 제4회 총선거에서는 7위. *8월 24일"AKB48 in TOKYO DOME~1830m의 꿈~"에서 발표된 " 조각"에서우메다 팀 B으로 이동이 발표된다. *11월 하루, 우메타 팀 B로 활동 개시. *11월 2일팀 B웨이팅 공연첫날에 출연. ;2013년 *6월 8일 제5대 총선에서는 9위. *10월 30일 자신의 첫 단독 표제 음악 센터가 된 싱글 『하트·일렉트릭』이 출시된다. ;2014년 *2월 24일"AKB48그룹 대 조각 축제~시대는 바뀐다. 하지만 우리들은 너 하나 맞네!~"에서 다카하시팀 A으로 이동이 발표된다. *4월 25일 팀 A 5th Stage"연애 금지 조례"리바이벌첫날 공연에 출연. *6월 7일 제6대 총선에서는 8위. ;2015년 *3월 26일"AKB48봄의 단독 콘서트~지키소ー 아직 수행 중!~"에서 "봄의 인사 이동"에서 요코야마 팀 A에 소속이 발표된다. *3월 29일 제7대 총선에 참여하지 않겠다고 선언([). *8월 23일 팀 A 5th Stage"연애 금지 조례"리바이벌흥행의 마지막 날 공연에 출연. *9월 17일"AKB48그룹 가위 바위 보 대회 2015"H블록 제1차전·코지마 마코로부터 코지마 하루나가 승리할 경우, 코지마 마코,코지마 나츠키또는 코지마 카즈야(언재시)의 "코지마"의 사용을 일정 기간 금지하자는 제안을 했다([). ;2016년 *2월 10일팀 A 7th Stage"M.T.에게 바친다"첫날 공연에 출연. *2월 28일 타카하시 미나미 프로듀스"사랑 냥냥 생일 축하 공연"에 출연. *3월 23일 제8대 총선에 "냥냥 가면"이라고 칭하는 인물에서 입후보의 신고가 있었다. 이 인물이 코지마와 유사하다고 화제. *6월 18일 제8대 총선 개표 행사에서 "냥냥 가면"이 제16위를 차지했고, 당선 연설에서 정체가 코지마임을 공표함과 더불어 AKB48의졸업]를 발표했다(활동 종료 시기 미정). *10월 22일 SHOWROOM의 전달로 자신의 졸업 콘서트 예정을 발표했다. 일시:2017년 2월 22일 장소:국립 요요기 제일 체육관. 또 특별 기획코지마 하루나"호감 도폭 올림"공연도 실시하는 일도 발표했다. *12월 31일 제67회 NHK홍백가합전"AKB48꿈의 홍백 선발"에서 제7위에 랭크. = 인물 = 캐릭터 *AKB48의 중심 멤버 중 한명인 인디 시절도 포함, 거의 모든 악곡으로 선발 멤버로 선발되고 있다. 선발에서 누락된 것이 제3회· 제4번 가위 바위 보 대회에서 탈락한 『영원 압박』과 『령현 거라』, 참여를 사퇴한 제7대 총선결과를 반영한 『할로윈 나잇』의 3편 뿐(인디 시절의 2편을 포함)의 선발 선출 횟수는 48그룹 멤버를 통해서, 최다인(또한 2위는타카하시 미나미). *시노다 마리코이 졸업하고는 AKB48의 최연장자 멤버인, 또사토 미에코(SKE48)졸업 이후에는 48그룹에서도 최연장자 멤버(2016년 3월 현재). 더욱우메다 아야카(NMB48)졸업 이후에는 48그룹의 유일한 "쇼와 태생"의 멤버. *캐치 프레이즈는 "사이타마 현에서 왔읍니다, 코지 하루 일 코지마 하루나입니다" *가장 최초의 공식 별명은 "봄에는 음"에서 현재는 "코지 하루". ; 하지만 멤버는 각각 다른 호칭을 하는 게 많아마에다 아츠코는 "냥냥",시노다 마리코는 "야옹-",타카하시 미나미는 "냥냥, 코지마 씨(과거에는 "파루 씨"라고)",오시마 유코·아키모토 사야카는 "이 지파",와타나베 마유는 "고지마다"로 부르는 등, 수가 매우 많다. :참고로 고양이 딴 것이 많은 것은 코지마가 고양이를 좋아한다 때문에 좋아하는 것은 고양이 뿐 어른 고양이는 기피하는 것 같다. * 빠지도록 맑은 피부에 단정한 얼굴, 어떤 옷 입을 다룰 수 있는, 발군의 프로포션. AKB48결성 당초부터 정통 미형 아이돌로서 열성 팬에 힘입어 온. :마에다 아츠코는 "AKB48의 미인 대표",타카하시 미나미는 "사람 가장 재치가 높은 "라고 말한다. :그러나미네기시 미나미는 "확실히 미형요. 우리(AKB)에서는 비주얼 담당다고 할 정도 미인이 있다고 생각하는데, 그것을 자부하는 지난 부분이 있다. 예전에 AKB가 초반 무렵, 앞줄과 뒷줄처럼 되어 하루나는 후열였어요. 하지만 『 하지 않아도 좀 비치고 귀엽다고 생각하면 좋은 』라고 했거든요!"라고 폭로하고 있다. *천연 캐릭터와 소개되는 일이 많지만 유연한 말투와 달콤한 목소리 때문에 천연계에 보일 뿐으로, 본인도 부정하고 있는 캐릭터로 말하면"독설로" 같은. :과 "천연"임을 부인하고 있다. :또미네기시 미나미는 "아무 생각 없는 사람인 척 하고 있어. 저 사람은" 라고 말한다. *호하기 지신은 잘 코지마의 일을 "천재"라고 부르고 있는. :또 텔레비전 도쿄 『주간 AKB』 프로듀서인던 고토 선남은 *자기 소개 등 때"표"의 목소리와 멤버로 있을 때의 "이면"목소리가 전혀 다르기 때문에 "멤버 중에서 가장 우라오모테 있는 것은 누구냐!"로 선택된다. :이타노 토모미에 의하면"가끔는 소리가 무서운 ",미네기시 미나미는 "어른 앞이라고 천연인 척 하지만 저나 앞에선 『 야 미네기시!쥬스 사올게!!』 같은 "라고 말한다. 더[미호에 따르면"안녕하세요"와 코지마에 인사하면 코지마부터는 " 시끄럽다고"라고 한 적으로 말하자면 무서운 것 같다. *운동 신경은 AKB48엔도 꽤 둔한 편. 몸이 뻣뻣하고 『 AKB0시 59분!』에서 가진 스포츠 테스트에서 체력 연령이 95세 판정된. 『주간 AKB』의 체력 측정에서는,사시하라 리노,와타나베 마유에 이어밑에서 3번째. 왠지 코지마는 사스 하라와 비슷한 일을 매우 싫어했었다. :고정 출연하고 있는 『 PON!』에서도 매주 체력 측정을 실시하여 승자만이 먹을 수 있다는 코너이지만 코지마가 이길 것은 좀처럼 없다. 2010년 6월 25일 방송에서는 구속 측정에서 승리하고 몇달 만에 시식했다. 줄넘기 승부에서도 이겼지만 코지마는 분명히 다른 두 사람보다 뛰었다 수가 적은 계측 기계의 횟수도 엉망이어서 *댄스를 겪는 것은 멤버 중에서도 꽤 늦은 편. 본인 왈,"그 자리에서 기억하다고 생각하지 않나요. 『 이번 외우』다고 생각한다". 그러나 멤버는 따르면 :시노다 마리코"기억하려고도 하지 않는다.(실전에서도)기억 나지 않고 옆(에 있는 멤버) 보면서 춤추는 " :타카하시 미나미"(태도가) 모를 때는 기본 돌고 있습니다" :시노다" 움직이고 두면 좋을 것 같다"과 아주 형편없는 평가. *극장 지배인 평. *장래 희망은 "연예계에 계속 있는 것" = 유튜브 = * 가입일 2019. 5. 5 * 구독자 102,849명(2019년 8월 12일 기준) * 조회수 1,666,098회(2019년 8월 12일 기준) = 공식 활동 = AKB48 가입 전 *1988년 4월 19일 코지마가의 장녀로 탄생. 체중은 3000그램 전후. *"하루나"라는 이름의 유래는, 태양처럼 밝고 건강하게 자라고 달라는 부모의 소원에 의한 이름이 붙었다.『아리 AKB공화국』 2011/4/7『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *0세 사진 콘테스트에서 베스트 스마일 상으로 꼽힌다. *1세,"별로 밖에서 활발하게 노는 아이는 아니었지만 이 때부터 부르는 것을 매우 좋아했습니다""방석을 거듭 스테이지를 만들고, 라무네의 마이크를 손에 매일 노래하고 있었대요. 비디오를 본 적이 있었는데 『 개의 순경 아저씨 』을 무한으로 불렀어요" *유치원에서는 클래스의 인기인."게임이나 텔레비전의 정보를 많이 알고 있어서 주변에 사람이 모였어요. 가장 흥미로웠던 것은 『 세일러 문 』. 분홍색을 좋아했던 "꼬마 시름"이 되고 싶었는데 이때부터 키가 높았던 것이어서 친구가 "꼬마 시름이 될 수 없다"라고 해서 충격이었습니다(웃음)" *초등 학교 시절."학교에서는 "하나!"라고 불렸습니다. 그리고, 다마고치가 유행하고 있었으므로"봄들"이나 " *연예계에 동경했던 것은 초등 학교 때 봤던 치에킷낭. 유행의 아이돌에 민감했던 것으로, 당시의 별명은 "허영". 또 SPEED에 젖어 댄스를 배우고 있었다."언? 가 나도 부르고 춤도 추고 싶어~~그래서 춤을 배우거나 친구와 노래방에서 연습하곤 했어요 " *AKB48가입 이전에 스타더스트 프로모션 소속, BS아사히의 아이돌 프로그램 『 Harajuku롱챠ー즈 』 등에 출연했다(고향 친구인 마리에도 이 프로그램에 출연).AKB48에는 가입 이전에 연예 활동을 한 사람은 많아오시마 유코등은 잘 옛날의 VTR이 떠내려가거나 스스로 말하는 일도 많지만, 코지마는 대부분 과거에 대한 얘기는 안 한다. *"초등 학교 때가 자신의 인생에서 최고의 인기 절정이었는지도 모릅니다. 저학년 때부터 멋내기에 흥미가 있었고 머리를 만지작거리거나 하는 것도 좋아하는 여자였는데."누구 군이(코지마) 좋아하더라"라든지, 그러한 말을 사람으로부터 들었습니다. 하지만 저는 텔레비전에 나오는 연예인이 좋아했어, 동급생 남자애들이 아이에게 보여서(웃음). 생김새도 내용도 좀 어른스럽게 있었는지도 모릅니다" *11세. SPEED에 동경하고 오키나와."오키나와 액터즈 스쿨을 좋아해서, 동경하고 있었습니다. 지금으로 치는 AKB커피숍 같아서 오키나와에 있었어요 " *중학교 시절. 학교 복도에서 친구와 함께 모닝구 무스메의 곡을 췄다."공부는 중 한까지는 많이 사귀었는데요, 2년부터 일시에 어려워지고, 싫어졌어" *동아리는 영어부에 소속."운동부에서 어려운 것은 싫고, 이것으로 좋은 줄 알고(웃음). 방에 컴퓨터가 있어 그림을 그리거나 외국 영화를 모두 보거나 했었습니다. 일본어 더빙판었지만..." *부활동이 없는 날은 자전거를 타고 멀리 역까지 가서 친구들과 스티커 사진을 찍는 날들."그리고, 모닝구 무스메 씨의 댄스를 외우는 친구가 있는데 그 애와 함께 학교 복도에서 춤을 춘 것" *"고등 학교를 들어가서도 스티커 사진도 찍어 어디에나 있는 평범한 학생 생활을 보내고 있었습니다" AKB48로 2005년 *AKB48에 들어간 계기는,"나는 역에 부착되어 있던 포스터를 봤어요. 응모 요항에 『 얼굴 사진은 사진에서 OK』라고 쓰고 있어서. 사진이면 귀여운 찍는 자신이 있었어요(웃음). 그 모습 역시 다양한 오디션을 받곤 했는데 고교 생활의 마지막에 받아 볼까라고. 그것에 아키모토 씨의 사진 외에 모닝구 무스메의 안무로 유명한 여름(마유미)선생의 이름도 있어서 『 이것은 대단한 오디션인 거잖아!』는 ". 그리고 실제로 가벼운 마음으로 사진을 보내지만, 서류를 받은 운영은 "이 아이를 데리고 와라!"과 회사 내에서 화제가 됐나 보다. :호하기 지신에 따르면"응모 서류를 보고, 어쨌든 예쁜 것은 코지마 하루나와도지마 하나. 절대 연락을 취하지 않으면 안 된다는 것이고 두 사람을 쫓아다녔어요. 그것이 코지마가 전혀 연락이 안 되거든요. 정말 허술하네요(웃음)『 아르바이트가 있어서 』이라든지, 그런 수준이었습니다"라고 말한다. 처음부터 코지마는 의욕이 없었대. *"오디션과 레슨을 마음은 없어서 처음에는 "좀 보내고 보았을 뿐입니다"라고 거절했습니다."아르바이트가 있으니까"라고 거짓말 하고(웃음). 부르고 춤추는 것은 싫어하지 않고 일단 어떤 느낌인지, 갈 가서 볼까라고. 모닝구 무스메의 안무된 나츠 마유미 선생님도 만나고 싶었어요 " *10월 30일 최종 오디션에 합격."합격이 결정됐을 때의 기분은 "합격했어...". 떨어지고 싶진 않았지만 솔직히 너무 기쁘다고 생각 못 했네요. 지금부터 무엇이 시작될지 모르니 불안했다는?"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』{<요(요)출처| 참고도 노래 심사에서 부른 것은 모리 타카 치사토| text=가필 희망}}. *11월 달 데뷔를 위한 레슨이 시작된다."지금까지 활동 중에서 가장 심했는지도 모릅니다. 학교가 끝나고 매일 전차로 1시간 넘게 연습장에 다니고, 또 다음날에 온다. 운동이나 한 적 없었기에 전신 근육통. 처음에는 수상하다고 생각했었는데, 극장에 가면 대단했다. 이렇게도 너무 무대에 서게 되니까 더 열심히 안 하면 하는 기합이 들어갔습니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *이지만 AKB는 지금과는 다른 회원으로도 꽤 수상한 프로젝트라고 여겨졌다. 데뷔 전에 사퇴한 아이가 있거나, 데뷔 후도 전혀 손님이 들지 않아 멤버 중에서는 "언제 그만두었다"라는 이야기를 하는 사람도 있었다.아키모토 야스시과타카하시 미나미 말하길, 그 대표 격이 코지마로 잘도 그런 말을 하고 있었다.『 AKB5400sec. 』 *12월 8일 극장의 개장과 동시에 첫날을 맞는다."여름 선생님의 격려에 눈물을 흘리며 다 같이 손을 잡고 떨고 기다린 것을 기억하고 있습니다. 막이 연 뒤 기억은 전혀 없습니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 * 같은 기간(1기생)멤버의 인상."쿠세 마이(부채 춤)(오시마 마이)는 돋보이게 귀여웠어. 미이짱은 사교적이고 다카미나는 화려한 아이(웃음)"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *처음에는 1기생 중에서도 혼자 있는 일이 많았지만미네기시 미나미이 잘 말을 걸고 주고 고리에 들어가게 됐다. 미네기시는 코지마가 TV에 나온 것을 알고 있던 것 같아서, 그 일을 몇번이나 들렸다.『주간 노 스리부』현재 유닛" 논 스리 부스"을 끼고 있는 또 다른타카하시 미나미는 오디션 후 1년은 한마디도 말을 하지 않았다. 친해진 것은 더 뒤의 이야기. *당시의 비주얼 담당 디렉터의 코지마의 이미지."마이 페이스에 둥둥, 이 일을 하고 싶은지는지 원치 않는지 잘 드러나지 않는다는 태도만. 지금으로서는 믿을 수 없는 일이지만 극장에 사람이 들어가지 않아 관람객은 1열만. 그 상황을 바꾸기 위해서는 무려 멤버가 동키·호 손과 역전에 가서 전단을 나눴는데, 기본적으로 코지 하루는 자신을 내고 주장한다는 행위가 어려웠는지 앞장 서서 움직이는 것은 타카하시나 마에다다는 기억이 있습니다. 『 아깝네. 왜 코지 하루는 제 능력을 살리지 못할까…. 코지 하루, 연예계는 말..더욱 더 사람을 싫어하게 될 정도로 자신을 밀어내지 않으면 눈에 띄지 않거든...』"『 AKB48 밀기!』 2006년 *2월 하루, 『벚꽃의 꽃잎들』에서 인디면서 CD데뷔."계속 손님이 안 들었어에 CD가 발매되고 누가 사니?정말 불안했다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *4월 하루, 2기생이팀 K로서 활동을 개시."K에는 A에 없는 기세를 느꼈습니다. A보다 귀여운 아이도 많았고(웃음). 하지만 모처럼 팬이 되어 준 사람이 K에 많이 흘러간 것은 힘들었어..."『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 2007년 *7월 3일타카하시 미나미,미네기시 미나미와 함께 프로덕션 오기로 이적. *7월 TBS계열 드라마 『 야마다 다로 이야기 』에서 드라마 첫 출연. *12월 31일 AKB48로 NHK홍백가합전에 첫 출전. 2008년 *2월 23일 텔레비전 왕조 일본계 드라마 『 코인 로커 이야기 』에서 드라마 첫 주연을 맡는다. *10월, 텔레비전 도쿄 계열 드라마" 멘 달러~미남 아이돌~"에서 첫 주연. 그러나 남장한다는 특수한 드라마 때문에 처음에는 위화감이 너무 많아 멍한 상태였다.에서도 이 드라마 덕분에 두려움 없이 되고 무엇이든 된데 자신이 붙었다.http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/special/2010/no3b1222/index.html *11월 26일, 논 스리 부스의 퍼스트 싱글 『 Relax!』을 릴리스."AKB도 아직 시기여서 처음에는(유닛 활동을 하고 싶지 않았다(웃음)"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 2009년 *『신 방송』 시즌 2방영 시작 행사에서 "이들 중 가장"솔직히, 악수를 만나서 귀찮아다고 생각하는 사람"은?"라는 질문에서 코지마가 선택된다. 본인은 "캐릭터로 선정되고 있을 뿐입니다!실제로는 악수회 날은 입고 갈 옷을 1시간씩 선택 정도인데!!"와 전력으로 부인했다.라이브 도어 뉴스 http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/4224293/ *악수회 에피소드.(19세 남성)"코지 하루에 인식시키고 이름표를 달고 악수회에 참가. 그래서 열심히 악수하기 20회. 마지막 1번은 꼬리표를 떼고, 『 이름 기억했어?』라는 질문했죠. 역시 기억할 것이라고 생각한다면 『 음... 모르』, 무심코 즈.. 넘어졌습니다"『 AKB48×프레이보ー이 2011』 *7월 제1회 총선거에서는 6위. 선거(인기 투표)이 열린다고 들은 다른 멤버의 동요가 컸지만 코지마는 "나는 그때 생각 났는데요, 원래 그런 컨셉이었거든잖아 AKB?1군과 2군이 있고, 무슨 장단에 자주 바뀌고 같은 "냉정한 코멘트로 총선을 갈겼다.『 AKB48총선 공식 가이드 북 』 *11월 6일 패스트 사진집 『 코지 하루 』를 발매. 2010년 *4월 잡지"MAQUIA(마키 가)"의 전속 모델이 된다. 1번째는 23일 발매의 6월호부터.http://hochi.yomiuri.co.jp/entertainment/news/20100417-OHT1T00023.htm *4월 20일 Twitter(트위터)를 개시. *7월 8일 트위터에서 남성 아이돌의 이름을 잘못 투고. 소동( 자세한 것은/노트를 참조). *7월 10일 라이브"서프라이즈는 없습니다"에서 소동에 대해서 해명한다. 처분 등은 없다. *8월 6일 방송의 닛폰 방송 『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』에 출연한 코지마는 이하의 에피소드를 피로하고 있다. *자신이 MC를 맡은 TBS텔레비전 『아리 AKB공화국』이 시작. 이 프로그램은 MC의 아리 요시히로이 키에 "친친 전차"라고 말하게 된 것이고 최근에는 잘 악수회에서도 "친친 전찬다고 하세요"라고 하게 되었다. 이 에피소드를 텔레비전 아사히 계열의 생방송인"뮤직 스테이션"에서도 말했다고 한다. 코지마에 따르면 요즘은 "친친 전차"라고 지나고 이제 부끄러움도 없다는 것이다. **논 스리 부스의 신곡 『 너밖에 』 발매 기념 이벤트에서는 다카하시 미나미가 만담에 도전할 예정이었는데, 타카하시가 입원한 데 따른, 미네기시 미나미가 대역으로 만담 한자리를 구연한. 그러나 코지마만 이벤트에서 아무것도 하지 않았기 때문에 팬의 사람에게 "어라? 있었다?"라며 면박깨나 당했다는. *19th싱글 선발 멤버로 제1번 가위 바위 보 대회이 이루어지는데, 그것의 공식 가이드 북에서는 "지금까지 선발에는 다 넣어 주시고 있어 가위 바위 보로 끊기기 싫다(웃음)"." 그렇게 센터 희망은 없습니다. 하지만 가위 바위 보로 센터가 되더라도 그것은 쑥스러워(웃음)"이라고 답했다.『 AKB48가위 바위 보 선발공식 가이드 북 』 *9월 21일 제1번 가위 바위 보 대회당일은 새빨간 드레스로 등장. 시노다 왈"니야 곳치고는 드물게 기합이 들어간 옷".http://blog.mariko-shinoda.net/article/163380953.html사실 이거 『아리 AKB공화국』에 등장한 점쟁이가 택한 옷.『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』 2010년 9월 25일 :코지마는 순조롭게 오르며 선발 단골 조가 차례 진다는 대반란 중 제3위로 나타났다. 사전의 희망대로 선발 기록은 펴고 센터도 되지 않았다. 측 시노다에 따르면 도중에 코지마가 "나 보였다"라는 내 상대가 무엇을 내놓을지가 보이게 된 거라고.『 PON!』 2010/09/22 *선발 멤버 16명이 결정했지만 절반이 첫 선발. 선발 단골 조는 불과 3명으로 미디어 선발에서 코지마만. 리더십은 추호도 없지만, 최연장자이며 전 싱글에서 선발된 왔다는 경험을 가진 만큼 코지마는 "내가 만들어!"라고 선언. 센터가 된우치다 마유미에는 "코지 하루씨, 그거 진심이에요?"라고 물었지만 코지마는 "처음이자 마지막의 리더십을 찍자!"이라고 선언했다.『 AKB48×바람둥이 』 *11월 잡지 인터뷰."5년 전 여름, 혼자 하라주쿠를 걷고 있으면 한 포스터가 눈에 띄었습니다."아키하바라에서 아이돌 프로젝트 시작!"뭐라고 적고 있다. 뭔가 좀 수상하네. 그 보다 일찍 크레이프를 안 먹야겠다고 지나갔다 5초 후 그……?아키모토 야스시는 아마 잘 냐은자 클럽 만든 사람?나츠 마유미 선생님이란, 모닝구 무스메의 안무 지도한 여름 선생님!?나는 사람에게 몹시 시달려면서 그 포스터에 못 맞춤으로 되어 있었습니다. 그리고 다음날에는 오ー데션에 응모한..이게 AKB의 만남이었습니다. 나는 말린 가족입니다. 부모님은 저의 취미에 간섭을 하는 타입은 아니므로 어릴 때부터 무엇이든지 스스로 결정하고 실행하도록 되어 있었습니다. 가족 싸움도 없었고, 반항기가 났던 기억도 없다. 이렇게 하면 차가운 가정 같은데요, 나에게는 우리 나름의 따뜻함이 있습니다. 뭐, 방임 주의 거네요(웃음). 그래서 AKB에 들어갈 때도 "다행이네."적 가벼운 반응이었지만 한가지 문제가 있었습니다. 외 할아버지만, 완고한 사람이었어요. 제가 옛날부터 아이돌을 동경했던 것을 알할아버지는 어머니와 할머니에게 "연예계는 안 된다. 이상한 남자에게 잡힌다면 어떻게 하자!"라고 말했던 것 같아요. 어느 날 할머니가 집에 와서 말했습니다." 숨깁시다. 알려지면 그만두니까"라고. 어머니가 크게 고개를 끄덕였습니다.할머니와 어머니가 그렇게까지 해서 주는 것에 놀랐지만 할아버지에 숨기는 것은 복잡했다. 왜냐면 제가 아이돌을 동경하거나 반짝거리는 옷이 좋아하는 것은 사실 할아버지의 영향이기도 하죠.초등 학교 때 할아버지는 가끔 나를 하라주쿠에 데려다 주었습니다. 다케시타 거리에서는 떨어지지 않도록 손을 쥐어 주며, 시간이 허락한다면 내가 가고 싶은 가게에 데려다 주었습니다. 그런데 나는 할아버지에게 거짓말을 하고 있다....그런 죄책감을 계속 품고 있었습니다. AKB에 들어 할아버지를 만난 것은 나이에 2번 정도. 그때마다 내가 "의류 회사"으로 노력하고 있는 이야기를 하면 기꺼이 주었습니다(웃음). 하지만 올해 들어 텔레비전에도 보내시도록 된 한 때"하루나와 같은 이름의 아이가 텔레비전에 나왔어요. 많이 비슷한 "으로 알려져덜컥 했습니다."나와 같은 이름은 인기 있는 것 같아?주변에도 있고"라고 했더니"아!"납득하고 있었습니다. 할아버지는 어리버리한 거예요. 제 또래(웃음). 그런 교환을 하면서도 마음의 어디엔가 제와 할아버지 시계가 멎는 느낌이 들었습니다. 지난해 8월 출연한 텔레비전으로,"지금, 고마움을 전하고 싶은 사람은 누구입니까?"라고 물었을 때 나는 왠지,"할아버지입니다"라고 대답했어요. AKB의 코지마 하루나는 할아버지의 손자임, 그것을 숨긴 것을 사과하고 그리고 할아버지 덕분에 활동하면서"잘"이라고 전했습니다. 대본에는 없는 대사. 이제 숨기는 것은 남 있어. 그래서 AKB를 그만둔다고 할 수도…. 그렇게 생각합니다. 프로그램 종료 후, 뜻밖의 전화가 어머니부터 있었습니다."할아버지 울더라. 하루나에게 고맙다고 말하고 울더라".……. 딱딱 까치……. 그 순간 나와 할아버지의 시계는 5년 만에 나선 것입니다"『 주간 아사히 』 2010년 11월 26일 호 』 2011년 일본 드라마" 벚꽃의 편지"에서는 임신이 발각하는 여자 학생 역에 도전한다."처음에 읽은 대본에는 아무것도 쓰지 않고 의상 맞추기 때 『 코지마 임신 』이라고 있고, 『 에엑 이거 뭐야!』다고 생각하고 내가 임신의 역할을 하나 많이 놀랐다. AKB에 있다면 절대 있을 수 없는 임신이라는 주제에 도전하고 있으므로 꼭 보고 싶다"라고 어필했다. 여학생 역이지만,"보통의 교복을 입는 것이 좀 부끄러워졌습니다. 최근의 AKB는 스타일리쉬한 의상이 많았는데, 이런 교복을 입을 일이 줄어드는. 좀 괜찮을까 생각했어요."과 연장들만의 고생도. 임신, 결혼 등에 대한 동경에 대해서는 "언? 가는 하고 싶다. 아이 좋아". 졸업식의 추억은 "중학교 졸업식에서 인기 있는 선배에게 『 뭔가 주세요 』다고 하니까, 실내화를 받아……(쓴웃음). 필요는 없었습니다……"과 홀로 쓴 에피소드도 밝혔다.http://mainichi.jp/enta/geinou/news/20110212mog00m200033000c.html *3월 15일 세컨드 사진집"여자의 하나님"을 발매."여자"와 "신"이란 글자만 크게 적혔고 제목은 "여신"에 보이는 듯한 디자인이다.아키모토 야스시도 "역시, 이쁘다"이라고 신음 정도의 솜씨로 이 사진집은 중국 팬들의 요망을 받고, AKB48의 사진집과 최초의 중-일 동시 발매가 된다.http://beauty.oricon.co.jp/news/84497/full/ *3월 16일 사진집의 출시 행사가 열릴 예정이었지만 11일 일본 동북부를 강타한 대지진의 영향으로 연기됐다.http://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20110318-00000034-rbb-ent *3월 28일 그동안 일본 텔레비전 정보 프로그램 『 PON!』에 금요일의 " 가면 대길!주말"화환"스팟"에 논 스리 부스로서 출연했지만 이날부터 월요일에 패널리스트도 맡게 됐다. *4월 9일 후지 테레 비계 『 너무 2 괜찮고 있는!바보라 말하면 바보라 말할 기운 스페셜!』에서 열린 "눈 차녀 기말 고사"에서는 진기한 답변을 연발하는 아래에서 2번째의 성적을 얻다. *5월 13일 올해 총선에 대해서."몇위에 들어가고 싶은지는 없지만, AKB인 줄 알곳에는 절대 아프다...". 미디어 선발과?"응, 미디어. 작년에도 7위에 넣어 주어서 기뻤는데, 그래도 위에서 5명까지나 6명까진다는 일도 꽤 있고, 총선도 이렇게 영향력이 있다고 생각한 " *5월 25일 잠정 결과가 발표. 코지마는 올해도 작년과 같은 10위로 늦게 시작된다. 게다가 자신이 MC를 맡『아리 AKB공화국』의 정규사시하라 리노(7위)에도 빼어 버렸다. 프로그램에서는 농담조의 사스 하라에 이 프로그램은 제가 갖고 있는적인 일을 소재로 삼았고, 대결 코너에서도 사스 하라에 밀리는, 코지마의 것이 어느새 도전자 측이었다. 그래서 프로그램 측도 코지마가 사스 하라에 최종 결과에서도 진다면 어떻게 두근거리고 있었다. *6월 9일, 그런데 총선의 최종 결과는 6위. 뚜껑을 열어 보면 지난해보다 더 레벨업했다. 당선 인사에서는 "10위용 코멘트를 생각하고 있었으므로, 무엇을 하면 좋을지 모르겠는데요…음, 어떡하지..."과 작년과 같은 이야기로 웃음을 취했으나,"내가 이 순위에 있어도 괜찮을까"과 미안하게 코를 훌쩍, 회장에서는 " 좋아!"의 소리가. 6위로서의 보증하고"너무 신났습니다. 슬로 스타터라 늦을지도 모르지만, 진심으로 열심히 하겠습니다!"라고 강력하게 마무리했다. *7월에 방송이 시작되는 TBS텔레비전 계 새 드라마 『 미남이시네요 』(매주 금요일 22:00)에서 오만하고 심술궂은 톱 아이돌 역·NANA을 맡았다. 코지마가 황금 시간대 드라마에 주요 캐스팅에서 정규 출연하는 것은 처음. *8월 5일 총선에서 발언한 "진심"이란."그걸 모르나요(웃음). 지금까지도 진심으로 안 한 것도 아니고, 꽤 열심히 하는데 그렇게 보이지 않는 타입 같아. 그러니까, 올해는 무엇인지 알면 좋겠다고."진심"이 보이게 하려면 어떻케해야 하나지만 지금은 생각 중입니다" *9월 5일 제2번 가위 바위 보 대회에 대해서. 첫 경기에서는타카하시 미나미와 맞붙지만" 논 스리 부스대결은 싫진 않아요. 재미라고 생각합니다. 개인적으로는 선발 진입의 연속 기록이 달렸으니, 여기서 밀리고 끊어지고 싶지 않지만 다카미나에 이기길 원하기 때문입니다. 어쨌든 대결이 기다려지는군요 " *9월 20일 대회 본선에서는 첫 타카하시에 간단히 승리."다카미나가 되 져도 좋았지만 다카미나가 약했다"과 여유의 코멘트.이번에도 베스트 16까지 남아 인디 데뷔 이후 계속하고 있는 선발 진입의 기록을 "26"까지 늘렸다. 또 한명 이 전곡 선발 기준 기록을 갖고 있던마에다 아츠코이 이번에는 무너졌으니, 이제 기록을 가진 것은 코지마 단 한 사람이 되었다. *11월 PS3/Xbox360소프트 『 METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER HD EDITION』과 『 METAL GEAR SOLID HD EDITION』의 광고 캐릭터로 기용된다. *12월 9일, 헤어 케어 브랜드 『 TSUBAKI』의 새 CM모델로 기용된다. 2012년 *1월 3일 스포츠 닛폰의 인터뷰보다. *2월 11일, 시크·재팬 주식 회사"시크 하이드로 실크"의 새 CM에 기용된다. *4월 19일 AKB48의 비주얼 담당은 지난해 말에 큰 전환기를 맞았다. 시세이도의 인기 헤어 케어 브랜드"TSUBAKI"의 CM캐릭터에 기용됐다. 스즈키 쿄카 히로스에 료코, 나카마 유키에 등 거물 여배우가 출연한 CM에서..."신장 이상의 것은 하지 않도록 하는데..."과 감사하지만 그 지명도는 상승했다."나 같은 데서 죄송하다.에서도 팬들에 기뻐했습니다". 그래도 마이 페이스는 무너뜨리지 않는다."무리한 것은 안 하고 하는 일은 옛날부터 변하지 않습니다". 6위 → 7위 → 6위로 총선에서는 상위의 단골인데"가미 7이라고 말해도 팍 생각이 안 오고, 자신의 페이스로 맞지 않도록 하고 싶습니다."라고 이야기한다. 앗짱의 졸업에 관해서도..."앗짱이 빠진 것은 별로 생각지 않아요 ". 이번 총선에도…"투표하는 팬 쪽이 슬퍼하지 않는 위치에 있었으면"라고 분발하다.는 없다. 지난해 드라마 『 미남이시네요 』에서는 키스 장면에도 도전했다. 여배우에 대한 생각을 들면..." 어렸을 때부터 우상이 되고 싶었으니까, 그 후 어떻게 하느냐는 따지지 않았습니다. 팬을 위한 뿐입니다"라고 말했다. 사지 않고 변함 없이 마이 페이스로. 용 띠 태생의 년녀은 새로운 채 투표일을 맞는다. *5월 15일 TBS텔레비전 『 화요일 곡!』에서 멤버에 대해서 열리고 있는 사전 설문 조사에서 나카이 마사히로(SMAP)"한가지만 말해도 될까?모두 1개 2개이거나, 바쁘기도 하지요...코지마!" 코지마"네" 나카이"3번 제안하는데 1차례나 나오지 않는다" 에스미 마키코"뭐야?앙케이트?어떤 것일까" 코지마"아니 절대(실전에서는)사용되지 않으니까 쓰지 않아도 되나" 에스미"그 체념이 안 된다" 나카이"에즈 미코 씨 말 해서 들어" 에스미"이라고 해도 쓸!가능한 설문은 냅시다" 나카이"혼 나서야, 지금" *고단샤 『 AKB48총선 공식 가이드 북 2012』 P27의 인터뷰보다 초록. (전략) ― 이 1년의 활동에서 가장 기쁜 것은? "음……세이부 돔 콘서트?" ― 지난해 여름 AKB48최초의 돔 콘서트군요! 보고 있는 것도 행복한 3일 간이었어요. "마지막 날이 끝나는 순간, 이것으로 쉰다~!많이 자는!는 기뻤습니다 ♥" ― 끝난 기쁨인가요!? "라고 힘들었어요. 사람이 많아서 움직임도 복잡하고 더웠고. 그러니까 끝났을 때의 달성감이랄까, 해방감이 기뻤다" (중략) ― 그렇게 말하면 1번째 가위 바위 보 대회에서 3위에 올랐다 한때"(후배)등을 돌리고를 끌고 가"라고 포부를 말하고 있던 코지마 씨. 그 후에는 어떻게 됐습니까? "저건..뭐가 없었네. 무리였습니다(웃음)라고~누가 어디 보다니 모르는 걸!이니까, 뭔가 하는 게 좋을까 생각하는 것도 있었지만, 저게 되는 건 싫어 했고" ―에서도 잘 주위의 상황을 냉정하게 보고 있으며, 의외로 후배 지도 역할에도 적합하다 것은 아닐까요? "엄격합니다. 저는 내용도 보이겠지만, 모두 왠지 외모에 흥미가 멈추어 버립니다(웃음). AKB에 들은 회원으로도 『 돌아가고 있었습니다 』나 『 미룬입니다 』다고 한다니 기쁘지만 상담이 있으면 다카미나에 가고, 퍼포먼스는 유우코을 본다. 나는 안 오더라구요. 게다가, 그 중" 미는 이상한다" 되는가. 유일하게 코모리(미카)만은 나를 계속 좋아한다고 말하니까 좋아.인데 팬들의 사람과 코모리를 소중히 하겠습니다.(웃음)" *5월 23일 제4회 총선거개표 속보가 발표됐다. 결과에 일희일비하면서 뒤쳐진 멤버의 팬들은 심각하다. 저번 6위의 코지마는 이번에도 11위와 저 순위에서 시작. 팬들은 "앗짱 오타쿠에게 부탁""아니 그것은 그만두었다""솔직히 AKB 6년 반에서 가장 분수령이다"로 부산하다. 그 중에는 "사스 하라(※속보 4위)에 지거나 굴욕 뿐이지"과 거칠어지고 있는 사람도 있다. 본인은 트위터에서 "공화국 스텝이 일러 주었어. 어떻게 하지?매년 걱정 끼쳐서 정말 죄송합니다!". 또"모두 잘!이대로는 싫어"와 팬들에게 지원 요청괄 수도 글도 한다. *5월 28일 인터넷 매체 맨스 사이조ー의 기사보다. *6월 2일 후지 테레 비계 『 너무 2 괜찮고 있는!』로 오카무라 타카시(나잉티 나인이 총선 예상을 선 보였다. :오카무라"가미 7마지막(7위)입니다. 코지마 씨였습니다!기리기리ー" :코지마" 좋은-" :오카무라"위험했다!너. 하지만 이것이 신 7끝.....?" :코지마"엣!?" :오카무라"좀...바보가 걸린 " :야베 히로유키(나잉티 나인"그것은 미안하지만. 저런 바보나라고는 생각지 않아서. 나도 깜짝 한 " *6월 5일 TBS텔레비전 『 화요일 곡 』에서 개표 전날의 총선거 특집 코너가 구성되었다. :코지마가 11위에 그쳤던 건에 대해서 :에스미 마키코"코지마 씨 괜찮아?" :나카이 마사히로"감사에서도 좋아?" :코지마"그런 일 없다. 너무 신경 쓰지요. 작년에도 재작년도 속보 10위를 차지했는데 올해도 10위니까 1단계나 떨어져서...(발표시)마침 TBS의 Jclub에서 파스타 먹었는데요, 떨어지고 파스타 먹을 수 없어요 " :오오시마 유우코"좀 먹지 못하는 것 있어?" :일동"(웃음)" :코지마" 있어요!" *6월 6일 제4회 총선거개표 행사. 코지마는 속보의 11위에서 반전 7위에 올랐다. :"매일 불안했다"라고 심경을 토로하면서"나도 추천하세요"라고 호소하면 장내에서는 박수가 일어났다. *6월 28일"17세 때 가벼운 마음으로 오디션을 받은 나. 그로부터 7년. 여러가지 일이 생겼다. 힘든 점도 많았지만 그만두고 싶었던 적은 한번도 없어요. 물론 언제까지나 아이돌이 될 리가 없는 거 알아요. 하지만 그만두면 재미 없게 되는 것도 알 수 있다. AKB에는 즐거운 일이 많이 있으니까. 데뷔부터 계속 목표로 내걸고 온 도쿄 돔 공연이 드디어 오고 있어요. 거기서 뭘 할까?어떤 써프라이즈가 있을까?AKB는 앞으로 어떻게 될까?도쿄 돔에는 AKB가 새롭게 바뀐다"계기"가 꼭 있다고 생각합니다. 그래서 앞으로 AKB가 정말 낙이에요""AKB에는 연기를 하고픈 여자 탤런트가 되고 싶어 애, 여러 사람이 있습니다. 저는 어릴 때부터 우상이 된 가서 부르고 춤추는 것을 매우 좋아했습니다. 그래서 뒤 2,3년 아이돌을 계속하고 싶다. 우리는 스스로"이를 하고 싶어"라고 주장하는 타입이 아니에요. 어느 쪽인가 하면 뜨거운 꿈을 말하거나 하는 것도 고역. 하지만 언제까지나 그럼 안 된다고 생각한다. 어떤 종류도 "이 한 병으로 싸워라!"차원에 이르지 않아 아직도 자신은 없지만 이제는 자신의 하고 싶은 것이나 마음을, 우리에게 전하는 않으면 안 된다. 그렇게 생각합니다. 사실 하나 이룰 꿈이 있나요. 누구에도 말한 적이 없지만. 하지만 그것은 아직 할 타이밍이 아니라고 생각하니까 비밀에 부칩니다(웃음)" *7월 7일 일본 테레 비계 심야 드라마 『 맥 땅(애칭)라는 마법 쓰니?』(매주 토요일 선전 1:35~)에 멕 역으로 주연하는 것으로 나타났다. 『 구성 ☆ 달러 』 이후 약 4년 만의 연속 드라마. 주연으로 "긴장하고 있지만 주연으로 하는 것에 부담은 별로 없습니다"라고 부드럽게 분발한다. 극중에서는 맥이 상대의 기억을 지우기 위함이었다"팬티 노출"장면이 다수 등장. 출연 오퍼의 때,아키모토 야스시에서 "팬티 노출, 좋아?"로 확인됐다는 코지마는 " 그렇게 놀라움은 없어. 『 고상한 팬티 노출하면 부탁 드립니다 』다고 말했어요 "와 쾌락. 매화 나올 수도 있다"팬티 노출"장면의 촬영에는 아직 들어오지 않지만"많이 바람이 불거나, 여기저기서 찍는 줄은 듣고 있습니다"과 미지의 촬영에 두근 두근의 모습이었다. *7월 10일 TBS라디오 『아리 AKB공화국』에서 코너"아리요시 AKB방송국"보다. 주제"사스 하라의 향후에 대해서". 사시하라 리노"부탁합니다. 정말 도움을 주세요. 조언 주세요 앞에서 " 아리요시 히로유키"사진 찍히지 않도록?반성하자!" 일동"(웃음)" 사스 하라" 다르지요!그게 아니라" 아리요시"(폭소)" 사스 하라"왜 그렇게 웃고 있어요!" 오야 시즈카"굉장히 재밌겠다" 사스 하라"아리 씨 많이 소재로 삼아 주잖아요 " 아리요시"응," 사스 하라"이쪽에서 보면 무척 고맙잖아요. 그런 일을 바탕으로 향후 ―" 아리요시" 모르겠어요, 향후. 하지만, 사스 하라의 팬이 좋겠다고 생각하는 것은,"거의 없어졌기 때문"이라고 생각하지만, 사스 하라의 것 해도 전혀 꾸지람 듣지 않네" 일동"(웃음)" 사스 하라"그것은 좋은 거잖아요. 연예인으로서는이지 지기 쉬운 " 아리요시"그거 무척 좋겠다. 좋은 팬이 있구나란 생각하지만. 코지마 씨, 사스 하라는 어찌하면 좋아?" 사스 하라"코지 하루씨, 굉장히 좋은 일 해서 줬는데요 " 코지마"네?" 사스 하라"『 탤런트로서, 한 사시하라 리노의 수명은 늘어났지 』다고 하셨어요 " 아리요시"아" 코지마"계속 후쿠오카에서 하고 있나" 일동"(웃음)" 대가"그런 의미?" 사스 하라"그쪽?" :멤버의 소문을 검증한다는 기획. 아리요시""오야 시즈카를 살린 것은 코지마 하루나다지만, 실은 코지마는 구할 생각이 없었다"" 코지마"어떤 것" 아리요시""AKB에서 해고에 들어갔지만, 코지마와 시노다가 구하고 준 "이거 진짜?" 대가"시노다 씨가 직접 『 대가 내보내지 않고 』라고 말하는 것을 들었거든요. 그래도 코지마 씨를 듣지 않고" 사스 하라" 하지만 둘이라고 되어 있어" 코지마" 되는 " 대가"사이트에서는 그렇게 되고 공식 책이나에서도 그렇게 되니까. 혹시, 코지마 씨도 뒤에서 말하고 준 게 아닌가라고 생각하고 있어요 " 아리요시"그래" 코지마"저, 연구생의 리셉션이란 것이 있고" 사스 하라"그것 셀렉션" 일동"리셉션 파티?(웃음)" 대가"연구생 정처 없이 지났다" 코지마"연구생이 되었지만, 그 후에 어른들이 심사를 하고, 체에 부쳐진다. 그런 게 있고, 시가 여러가지 협의에 걸리는 곳을 마리 양이 『 시 정말 재미 있으니까 내보내지 않고 』 같은. 『 그렇지!』다고 했으니 『 응 』는 " 일동"(웃음)" 대가"그런 것?" 아리요시"『 응 』라고 말했었지? 말했었지?" 코지마" 했죠.(웃음)" 아리요시"그럼 이제 은인이야. 코지마 씨가 『 아니, 형편없』이라고 했더니 끝였어요 " 대가" 그렇구나. 다행" 아리요시"정말이었다는 데" 대가"정말" :"마에다의 졸업을 막는 "라는 기획. 아리요시"이쪽도 프로그램 HP에서 모집한 결과 시청자로부터 다수.." 코지마"거짓말이지?그러니까 시청율.." 아리요시" 그만해라!" 코지마"!" 아리요시"시청률 0.2%를 입을 다물!" 일동"(웃음)" 아리요시"어라, 코지마 씨 주역 편이라(※6월 12일 방송의 "코지마 하루나 총선 밀착 문서"의 시청률이 0.2%였다). 조금 더 보고~(웃음)"TBS계 『아리 AKB공화국』 2012년 7월 10일 방송분. *슈에이샤 『 AKB위원 선거!수영복 깜짝 발표 2012』에서 총 선거 후일담보다. ― 끝난 소감은? " 길다. 속보 11등이라는 것을 보았을 때는 이대로 끝나고 싶지 않다고 생각했는데, 트위터나에서는 『 코지 하루는 괜찮으니 다른 아이에 넣습니다 』라는 코멘트가 많아서 정말 불안했다" ― 그럼 10위용 코멘트도 준비했어 "10위 이내지만 무리일지도 몰라라고 생각했죠. 그래서"카미 7이상의 활약을 합니다"라는 코멘트를 준비했었는데 깜짝 7위로 " ― 내년에는 몇등이 되고 싶으십니까? ""안정의 7위"라고 하고 싶네요. 마리 양은 『다 각오로 와서 』라고 말했지만 나는…… 만나면 무리입니다(웃음). 그렇지만 한개씩 마이 페이스에 힘내서 나만 단연 첫째로 권할 수 있고 받게 되고 싶습니다" *8월 10일 잡지 『 an·an』의 "섹스 특집"의 표지를 장식했다. 코지마는 "유명한 섹스호 표지가 나 좋은지 불안했다"라고 걱정스럽게 촬영에 나섰지만 현장에서는 카메라 맨의 지시에 정확하게 대응하는 프로 정신을 보였다고 한다. 5시간 이상에 이르렀다 촬영도 "금방 끝났어 느낌"과 어이없이 돌아보고"" 귀엽다" 아니고"섹시"이 요구되는 촬영은 별로 없어서, 조금 어려웠다. 입을 반쯤 열리다니 좀처럼 없거든요 "라고 이야기했다고 한다. *8월 15일 후지 텔레비전 『 웃고 좋고말고 』의 "텔레 충격적"에 시노다 마리코의 소개로 출연. AKB48의 앨범 『1830m』의 포스터에 타모리에서 " 화났어?"라고 핏잔. *8월 16일 연예계의 "신맛 단맛 다"도 경험한 아리 요시히로이 키가 최근 코지마에 "진로 상담"을 가졌다. 한번 가게에서 재기를 도모하는 현재 다시 다수의 텔레비전 프로그램에 출연하고 있는 아리. 그런 아리가 라디오 『 아리 요시히로이 키의 SUNDAY NIGHT DREAMER』에서 코지마에 대해서 말했다. 최근의 코지마는 드라마가 팬티 노출을 피로하거나 『 anan』의 SEX특집에서 속옷 차림을 피로하기도 한다. 이러한 코지마의 이변에 아리는 "섹시 노선은 정답"이라고 평가했다. 많은 AKB48멤버이기도, 귀여운 이미지의 아이는 많지만 어른의 섹시함을 어필하는 회원은 없다는 것이다. 일정한 팬이 붙기 열풍이 안정되면 이런 캐릭터화는 AKB48의 멤버에게 생명선이다. 아리는 이미 캐릭터가 확립되고 있는 멤버도 있다며미네기시 미나미는 "코미디 캐릭터"로 "천재"이라고 평가.시노다 마리코은 선거 때의 " 온다"라는 코멘트를 예로 들면서"불량 캐릭터"로 확립되어 있다고 분석 결과를 선 보였다. 사무소의 후배·오시마 유코에도 지금은 "1위"라는 점에서 주목되고 있지만 언? 가는 새로운 캐릭터성이 필요하다고 분석하고 아리가 지금 신경 쓰고 있는 존재이다"야구장의 점원 씨" 같은 캐릭터가 되지 않겠느냐고 조언을 했다."서민적인 건강미"라는 것일까. 아리는 AKB48과 『 아리 AKB공화국 』에서 공연하고 2년 동안 멤버를 보고 있다.일견, 아리 요시의 분석과 조언은 편견에 찬 농담에도 들리지만 사실은 특유의 관점에서 나온 꽤 참고가 되는 것인지도 모른다. *8월 24일 도쿄 돔 콘서트"AKB48 in TOKYO DOME~1830m의 꿈~"첫날 공연에서 마지막에호하기 지신이 등장하고 AKB48전체의 대폭적인 조직 변경을 발표. 코지마는팀 B으로 이동하게 되었다. :종료 후의 Google+투고보다."그런면 오늘 MC에서 『 아 』 밖에 말하지 않아~(бвб)" *8월 26일 도쿄 돔 콘서트"AKB48 in TOKYO DOME~1830m의 꿈~"마지막 날마에다 아츠코이 스테이지를 뒤로하고 남은 멤버가 조용히 분위기에서 언급하면서"앗짱은 "꿈의 강"을 건넜어..오늘의 발사에는 와서 줄까?"(코지마),"뭐, 그 의문"(오시마 유코),"거짓말이야."(타카하시 미나미),"라고 만나고 싶잖아!"(코지마)," 울어 버리니까 좋은 소리라고 생각했다…. 앗짱은 꿈의 강을 건너 자신의 미래 하며 걷기 시작했으니까, 현실적인 것 말하지 않어도 되죠."(타카하시),"설마 울면서 노망 말하면 몰랐어."(오오시마) *9월 18일 제3번 가위 바위 보 대회에 출전. 올해도 행운 색의 붉은 드레스로 위안을 메고 2회전까지는 순조롭게 이겼지만 3차전에는 주연한다 드라마의 의상으로 도전하면 설마 패전. 그동안 멤버에서 유일하게 전 싱글에서 선발에 갔다 코지마였지만, 이것으로 연속 선발 횟수는 28회에서 멈췄다. 코지마는 "너무나 억울합니다."라고 낙담하면서도 팬 서비스는 잊지 않고. 스스로 치마를 젖히고 드라마 같은 "팬티 노출"로 웃겼다. *10월 24일 『 anan』의 특집으로 "미유"탤런트 1위에 뽑혔다. 트위터에서는 "야호!anan의 미유에 뽑혔다. ☆~"으로 보고 친구의 시노다도 "아빠 모습--"이라고 축복(?)의 코멘트를 보냈다. *10월 29일 트위터 팔로어 수가 100만명을 돌파했다. 2010년 4월 개시부터 약 2년 반 만에 달성. AKB48에서는시노다 마리코에 이어두번째이다. *11월 3일, 우메다팀 B의 멤버로 활동을 개시. *11월 5일, 기무라 타쿠야(SMAP)주연의 후지 테레 비계 월 9드라마"PRICELESS~ 있을 리 없잖아, 그럴 것!~" 제3화에서 길거리 가수 역으로 출연. AKB48의 멤버가 기무라라고 드라마 함께 출연하기는 처음으로 코지마는 월 9드라마도 첫 출연."자신이 여기에 있는 것이 신기한 느낌. 어떡해"과 긴장을 감추지 못하는 것. 코지마는 낡은 아파트 주민의 혼자를 레이스가 쓰였다"고스로리풍"드레스 모습으로 등장한다. 기무라와 드라마 출연에 "기무라 씨는 노래도 춤도 요리도 무엇이든 할 수 있다 정말 대단한 사람. 드라마도 여러가지 것을 보고 왔으므로 똑같은 화면에 비치고 있는 것만으로도 정말 신기한 느낌이 듭니다"와 흥분에 생각을 말했다.http://www.sponichi.co.jp/entertainment/news/2012/10/22/kiji/K20121022004381310.html *11월 12일 잡지 『 미인 백화 』(12월호)"행복 미녀 도감"에 등장. AKB48만 아니라 그 보기 드문 미모에서 여성용 패션 잡지에도 세나는 코지마. AKB48이라는 경쟁 사회에 몸을 두면서"너무 열심히 하지 않는다"이미지가 강한 그녀지만 지면에서는 데뷔 당시의 고생과 팬들에 대한 생각을 적나라한 고백."팬에 기꺼이 주길 원한다"이란 말에는 7년간의 활동을 거쳐서 길러진 아이돌로서의 자각이 나타나고 있다. 그 중에서도 가장 눈길을 끄는 것은 최근 아키모토 야스시가 말했다는 "30세까지 AKB에 있어 주세요"라는 말. 어린 시절부터 아이돌을 동경했던 코지마도 여기에는 "가능한 하고 싶은데, 30까지 있는지는..."라고 본심을 뽀쯔리. 그러나 모델업이나 드라마 출연 등 개인 활동은 "전부 AKB 있는 것"이라고 단언했고"나는 앞으로도 AKB에 타고 가려고 합니다"고 말했다.http://news.nicovideo.jp/watch/nw427963 *12월 5일 후지 텔레비전의 경마 정보 새 프로그램 『 말 즈킷!』(토요일 심야 1시 5분)에,노기 자카 46의시라이시 마이과 함께 출연하는 것이 발표된다. 코지마는 AKB48에서 미소녀로 인기를 지속하고 있는 존재로, 시라이시도 그룹 최초의 그라비아 단독 데뷔하는 등 발군의 외모가 무기. 두 사람은 지난해 방송된 "나마우마"에 출연한SNH48미야자와 사에의 후임이 된다. 코지마는 시라이시에 "점점 자신을 내고 튀어 좋겠다"고 조언. 그룹 최초의 단독 주전 백석은 "동경의 코지마 씨와 함께 긴장합니다. 자신의 색깔을 내고 토크에서도 성장하고 싶어".협연 오기 야하기·오기 히로아키는 "최고입니다.두 사람과 함께라면 주 5회 녹화하고 싶다"고 말했다.http://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/akb48/news/p-et-tp0-20130105-1068069.html 2013년 *2월 13일 일본 텔레비전 『[AKBINGO!』의 기획 드라마 총 선거에서 마이 명장면에 학생의 생각을 등으로 말하는 연기를 들어"이런 드라마는 따로 찍는 거입니다. 밖의 학생의 장면과 별도로 찍었는데, 그러면 대사도 전혀 모르는 사람이 읽어 주거든요. 괜찮다면 만난 적 없는 사람과 함께 찍고 또 감동의 씬이 되었습니다."라고 코멘트.일본 테레 비계 『[AKBINGO!』 2013년 2월 13일 방송분 *3월 17일 사이타마시의 JR우라와 역 앞에서 열린 행사"사이타마 페스타"에 참석하고 동시의 관광 선전 부장에 임명된다. *6월 8일 제5대 총선개표 행사. 속보에서는 20위였지만, 최종 결과는 9위를 차지했다. :"1가지만 말씀 드리세요. 저도 조금은 순위를 마음에 합니다. 속보로 20위였던 때는 그것이 모두에게 전해지지 않을까 해서, 굉장히 풀이 죽었다고, 그 후 비명의 트윗을 뱉으면 또 『 전통 예능 』으로 불리기도 하고 의외로 마음에 난 곳도 있습니다. 하지만 살아나는 게 정말 빠릅니다. 속보가 나온 뒤 팬들이 절대 오르니까 괜찮아, 걱정 말라고 말을 걸어 주었습니다. 말하자면 몇번째 것이라고는 생각했습니다만, 모두 매년 반격에는 놀라고 있고, 감사하고 있습니다. 저에게 비슷한 마이 페이스인 팬들이 나는 매우 좋아합니다. 앞으로도 함께 좋은 추억 만들고 싶습니다. 내년 행여 총선에 나올 수 있으면 조금이라도 좋으니깐 속보 전에 투표 부탁합니다. 여러분 정말 감사합니다". 토크 미츠 아나" 기다리고 있을 때는 어떻게 알았니?""올해는 선발에도 못 끼는 줄 알았어요. 하지만 팬들이 굉장히 열심히 주었습니다. 매년 나는 거기에서 오르기하지만 올해는 젊은 아이의 기세가 대단한 것으로 올해는 절대 없을 것이라고 생각하고 있으니까 굉장히 안심하고 있습니다." *9월 18일 제4번 가위 바위 보 대회에서 인기 귀지 캐릭터, 후낫시를 거느리고 등장. 자신도 후낫시 컬러의 옷을 "마스코트 대표"라고 쓴 어깨띠에서 도전하였지만 3회전에서 패하다, 후낫시는 의자를 두드리며 아쉬워했다. 팬들은 빨간 드레스이라면 하고 아쉬워하는 소리도 새어 나왔지만 이번에도 굳이 최강의 승부 옷을 봉인. 최근 트위터에서 교류를 심화시키는 후낫시를 "세컨드"에 올랐고 초전에 승리했지만 한 걸음 미치지 않고."후낫시, 졌어~"라고 울며 매달리는 코지 하루에 후낫시도 "유감이었네!~"과 갓쿠리. 그래도 놀라운 점프력으로 좌중을 웃겼다. *10월 30일 자신의 첫 단독 센터가 된 싱글"하트·일렉트릭"가 발매된다. ORICON STYLE의 코지마 인터뷰보다(발췌). *12월 24일 1st포토 북"코지 하루"가 출시되고 여성 솔로 역대 최다의 주간 6.1만부 팔리면서 2014년 1월 6일자 오리콘"책"랭킹 BOOK(종합)부문 1위를 차지한다. 2014년 *9월 17일 제5번 가위 바위 보 대회로 준우승. 오시 사카 46으로노기 자카 46의카와고히나,사이토 우유 우리,나가시마 세이라,나카다 카나과 함께걸스 룰를 부르며 응원을 받는다. 코지마 하루나와 1회전에서 맞붙어 패퇴한이코마 리나도 와시 사카 46과 함께 응원에 참가한다. **3년 전 우승한시노다 마리코에서 사전에 발원하고 승리의 힘을 받았다. *10월 16일 방송 후지 텔레비전"※AKB조사"( 제1회)에서 240명의 그룹 멤버가 보고 만지고 느낀 "황홀 미유"투표 제2위(16표)에 뽑혔다. 선택한 멤버의 발언은요코야마 유이"전체적으로 여자의 환상이라고 생각되므로, 황홀 미유의 대명사 아닐까요?",모리카와 아야카"멀리서 바라보고 있고 싶다( 보며)감사하다는 ". 외에 투표하는 구성원은미야 마에 아미,와타나베 미유키,후지타 나나. 코지마 하루나가 1위 후보였던 것으로 스튜디오에서는 뜻밖의 소리가 샜다. 또한 1위는 지요우 니시 케이. 이하, 3위 미야 마에 아미, 4위 코지마 나츠키, 4위 이시다 안나, 6위 코바야시 마리나, 7위 야마모토 사야카, 8위 나토리 와카나, 9위 가시와기 유키, 10위 와타나베 미유키(멤버의 링크는 모두 각각의 2014년의 항목에). 2015년 *3월 23일 사진집 『 어떡하지?』이 보물섬사에서 나온다. *3월 29일"아, 총선 마감 잊혀졌다","그래서 올해는 출마 않기로 합니다!사실 며칠 동안 총선을 성실하게 생각했습니다. 그 결과입니다. 앞으로도 AKB때문에 제가 할 수 있는 일은 힘이 되고 싶고 나 답게 하고 갈려고 하는데!그럼 다녀오겠습니다 ������" *9월 16일 요코하마 아레나에서 열린 제6번 가위 바위 보 대회본선. 1회전에서 동성 간의 대결로 된 고지마 하루나 대 코지마 마코전에서 코지마 마코의 세컨드로 코지마 나츠키가 붙어 있었다. 또 하루나 측의 게스트로 코지마 카즈야(언재시)가 와서 있었다. 그 때, 하루나에서 " 진 쪽이 1주일"고지마"을 사용하는 것을 금지" 하는 페널티를 부과하는 것을 제안. 대전의 결과, 마사코는 하루나에게 패하면서 나츠키, 더 코지마 카즈야까지 "고지마"을 사용하는 것을 금지한. *11월 30일 오리콘 연간 본 순위가 발표됐고 사진집 부문에서 『 어떡하지?』이 2위를 획득. 여성 탤런트의 솔로 사진집에서는 1위로 2년 연속 사진집 여왕이 된다. *12월 17일AKB공포 나이트 아드레날린 밤 제22이야기 『 선생님 싫』에 출연. 2016년 *2월 10일팀 A 7th Stage"M.T.에게 바친다"첫날 공연에 출연. 이 공연은 코지마에게는 5년 만에 10번째 작품의 극장 공연 상연 목록이다. 오랜만이었기 때문에 밤은 잔업을 하고 연습했다고 공연 MC로 말했다."다음 새 공연도..."의 목소리에 "이(신작 발표)페이스이라면 무리"라고 대답했다. *2월 28일 타카하시 미나미 프로듀스"사랑 냥냥 생일 축하 공연"에 출연. 후배의 여흥의 외, 광대, 캐릭터, 고참 오타쿠의 게스트도 불렀다. thumb| 150px *3월 23일 제8대 총선의 출마 신고 접수 첫날"냥냥 가면"라고 칭하는 인물에서 입후보의 신고가 있었다."냥냥"은 코지마의 애칭 중의 하나인데, 동일 인물인지는 불명이며 선거 관리 위원회에서는 "입후보 접수에 대해서는 현재 심의 중입니다. 자세히 아는 대로, 보고하겠습니다"라고 했던. *3월 26일 요코하마 스타디움에서 열린이와이 타카하시 미나미 졸업"148.5cm의 꿈"in요코하마 스타디움에 출연 예정이었으나 다른 TV프로그램 녹화 때문에 시작 시각의 맞추지 못하고 이동 중인 택시에서 그림자 아나 영상을 스타디움에 띄웠다 그 뒤 늦게 도착한 코지마에는 일이 오래 걸렸다고 변명했으나 사실은 한곡째의 『 퍼펙트 휴먼 』을 하기 싫어한 것 아니냐는 의혹이 남은. *3월 29일 제8대 총선 출마자가 마감됐지만"냥냥 가면"의 출마에 대해서는 "보류 중"으로 알려진. 그 뒤 4월 5일 선거 관리 위원회보다 "후보 자격이 있다고 판단" 받아 입후보가 정식으로 수리된. **다만, 입후보 접수에 관해서는 팬들 사이에서도 찬반 양론이 있었다.이 황당한 설정에서 언뜻 들으면 입후보 자격이 없는데도 불구하고 선거 관리 위원회 측이 "입후보 자격을 가지고 있다"라고 판단한 점과 일부 인터넷 언론이나 인터넷 게시판에는 "연극"" 진지하게 나오는 멤버를 비웃는 행위""(냥냥 가면이)권내에 들어가면 아직 미래의 어느 멤버가 한명 밖에 전락했다"라는 정체가 오르내리는 코지나 수리한 운영 측을 비판하는 의견도 많다. **고단샤 『 AKB48총선 공식 가이드 북 2016』(P96)에 실린 인터뷰 기사에서는 "나의 출마에 비판이 있다는 것도 현대에서 이기주의 서치라는 것을 배웠다 알고 있습니다. 하지만 아무것도 하지 않는 것보다는 뭔가 하는 것이 좋다. AKB48의 도움이 되었으면 하고, 미래로부터 왔습니다""나 너무'슬로 스타터'인데,(후략)"라고 말하고 있어 공개된 사진에서 "냥냥 가면=코지마 하루나"로 단정하는 인터넷 매체의 기사도 보인다. *2016년 5월 21일에 공개된 이른바"정견 방송"에서는, 입후보 멤버의 목록에는 "?"라고 표시된다 더 어필 영상에는 개그맨 나가노( 타카하시 미나미 프로듀스"사랑 냥냥 생일 축하"공연에도 출연)와 코지마 하루나가 등장한. 이 중 나가노에 따르면"냥냥 가면은 미래에서 온 AKB48의 멤버"이라며"냥냥 가면은 왜 이번 총선에 입후보했는지"라는 질문에 대해서는 "본인의 발상이 아니라 AKB48에 조금이라도 도움이 되면 엔트리를 결의했다고 한다"고 말했다. *2016년 6월 11일 오후 10시 무렵 본 선거와 협력 이벤트를 벌이고 있는 동영상 전송(채팅)사이트"SHOWROOM"에서 모 음식점에서 송출을 시작했다. 등장한 것은 코지마 하루나와 전술의 나가노. 코지마가 미네기시 미나미를 이곳에 불러낼 때 주인 얼굴과 이름 등이 노골적으로 되어 버렸다. 시작부터 12시까지 전송 중에 해당 ROOM에는 냥냥 가면이나 아키모토 야스시와 생각되는 인물의 아바타가 등장하거나 코멘트가 흘러나왔다. 이 시간대에 방문한 관객의 수는 10만명을 넘어섰다. 전달 끝에는 "냥냥 가면 스토리"이라는 동영상을 남겼다. *최종적으로 "냥냥 가면"은 제16위에 랭크. 개표 행사 연설에서 가면을 벗고 정체가 코지마임을 커밍 아웃했다. 동시에 이미 일부 스포츠 신문에 보도 "졸업" *9월 14일 다음 날 요코하마 아레나에서 열릴 예정인 『AKB48그룹 동시 개최 콘서트 in요코하마~올해는 랭크 된 축하회~』을 "다리 부상 때문"휴연 할 발표된. *9월 15일 개최로 열린 『 AKB48그룹 동시 개최 콘서트 in요코하마 』에서 요코하마 아레나 공연 휴연이 발표되고 있던 코지마는 가나가와 현민 홀에서 열린 제8대 총선랭크 권외 멤버가 대상 『~내년을 차지한다 궐기 집회~』에 깜짝 출연.이즈타 리나이라고 『 금지된 두 』을 선 보인 후 요코하마 아레나에 급행. 출연 멤버가 앙코르에서 『 비행기 구름 』을 가창 중 T셔츠, 핫팬츠 차림의 코지마가 광차를 타고 아레나 중앙 통로에서 등장한. *10월 22일 22시 22분부터 라이브 동영상 배신 사이트"SHOWROOM"에서 "코지마 하루나 긴급 생방송 스페셜"이란 프로그램을 전달했다. 이미"(코지마에서)중대 발표가 있다"라고 예고하고 있다내용이 주목 받고 있었지만, 프로그램에는 코지마 외,치노 시노부(AKB48그룹 총 지배인)와요코야마 유이(AKB48그룹 총 감독)과 함께 출연. 코지마에서 자신의 졸업 콘서트가 다음 2017년 2월 22일 도쿄 국립 요요기 경기장 제일 체육관에서 열리는 것을 발표했다. :코지마에 따르면 자신의 애칭인 "냥냥"에 참고"웃음(2)용 응(2)용 응(2)의 날"에 정해진 것, 콘서트 제목은 3년 전부터 생각했다는, 『 코지마 낚시~고지마 하루나 추수 감사절~』과 발표."축제처럼 하고 싶어서. 콘서트이지만, 들썩거리로 달아오르고 싶습니다"라고 보고했다. :또 이 콘서트의 전날인 2월 21일에는 이곳에서 『 코지마 낚시, 전야제(가)~』을 개최하는 것, 또 AKB48극장에 출연할 기회가 대폭 감소하면서,"역시 이 숫자는 졸업할 수 없는 "이라 AKB48극장에서 『 코지마 하루나 호감 도폭 올린 공연(가)』을 개최하는 일도 발표했다. :또한 관례다 AKB48극장에서 "졸업 공연"에 대해서는 이 시점에서도 개최가 발표되지 않은. 교우 관계 *사이가 좋은 멤버는 초기 구성『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』. 특히코마 타니 히토미와 사이가 좋고 코마의 졸업 후에도 연락을 취하고 있다.타카하시 미나미와 친해진 것은 2009년경에서 양측 모두 최초는 친해지줄 몰랐다『 AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰 』 10/06/04시노다 마리코도 집에 놀러 온 적이 있고 사적으로 친구가 있다. 코지마의 방이 더러우를 미네기시를 가르친 것은 시노다가 트위터에서 재미 이야기를 전개하고 있다. *TV등에서오시마 유코이라고 불평하는 것을 보지만, 『 AKBINGO!』의 "쇼ー지키 장기·"이 자리에서만의 이야기, 오시마 유코가 질색이다""라는 질문에서 바늘이 반응했다. 코지마는 " 다른 못하잖아"라고 부정하고 있다. *라이벌이라고 생각들에 대해서는 "경쟁심이 없어서 경쟁 사회에 맞지 않습니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』. *고민을 상담하는 회원은 "고민 거리의 상담은 하지는 않지만...이건 이러지? 같은 의견을 나누는 것은 동갑내기 유우콜까". *2012년 11월 팀 A에서 팀 B로 이동한 시점에서 팀 B최연장자 멤버, 2013년 7월 23일 이후는 AKB48의 최연장자 멤버이다. 코지마는 "캐나다로부터의 편지""J리거로 말하면 카즈""네루토은 홍경단"등 나이에 비해서 발상이 낡고, 특히 젊은 멤버들과 대화가 맞지 않는 것 같다. 본인도 "ANN48(라디오, AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰에 등장하는 평균 연령 48세라는 가공의 그룹)"성향까"고일본 방송 『 올 나잇 닛폰 』 2010년 6월 4일 방송분. 그 탓인지 어린 멤버와 얘기하는 것을 귀찮아 하는 것 같아 타다에는 코지마와 이야기하는데"꽤 회피됩니다", 와타나베에는 "나 『 고지마다 』라고 부르는데 『 아아…』는 느낌"에서 거의 상대하지 않는다고일본 테레 비계 『 AKBINGO!』 2010년 6월 30일 방송분 *와도 관계에 대해서"나는 다카미나처럼 성실한 상담 같은 건 하지 않습니다(웃음). 하지만, 일단 나도 선배니까 후배로 보면 무섭기도 하잖아요. 그래서 이쪽에서 말 걸고, 접하기 쉬운 분위기라 생각하지요 "『 AKB48×프레이보ー이 2011』. 그러나 실제로는 밥을 먹으러 간 일도 없다. 마에다 아츠코"그럼 오늘 가지 마. 코지마와 밥 가고 싶은 후배(손)!". 손을 들어준 것은 48명 중 셋만. 마에다 아츠코"조금 없네. 들어 더. 코지마 망신인가 있었을 것이다만 "일본 테레 비계 『 과연 하이 스쿨 』 2011년 10월 13일 방송분. 그것에 관해서 멤버에 의하면 코지마는 "그럼 다음에 같이 ○ ○에 가"겠다는 약속만은 하지만 그것이 실현하는 일은 거의 없는 듯『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』 2011/10/14, 코지마가 극도의 낯가림에서 교우 관계가 극도로 좁은 것은 후배도 아마 알고 그것에서 손을 올리지 못한 것이라고 생각한다. 자신이 남자라면 "선발 위원 선거에서는미네기시 미나미에 투표한다. 아이돌 그룹이라면 가운데 아이보다 좀 끝에 있는 아이가 좋아져" * 미루어 라면은 "사유미은"『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』. 그러나 그러한는 별명의 AKB48멤버가 없어서, 모닝구 무스메의 미치시게 사유미의 일 것 같다. *무인도에 뭔가 하나 가지고 간다면"다카미나!무엇이라도 한 것 같으니 다카미나와 뗏목을 만듭니다. 탈출한다. 나 아마 아무것도 할 수 없는 ". *아이돌 좋아합니다『 AKB48총선 공식 가이드 북 』에서 "공회전!!!"이라고"루 리(요코야마 루리카)을 좋아합니다"『 AKBINGO!』. *의외로 알려지지 않았지만리 료타(남해 캬은디ー즈)의 맨 처음 추천하는 면이 코지마였다. 그 뒤 2기생으로 밀다 이상하고 3기생으로 들어왔다와타나베 마유에 차분한『 Ray』 2010년 11월호. *그라비아 아이돌이나 모델 친구도 많고 마리에는 초등 학교에서 10년 이상 관계. 젊을 때 잘 시부야 중심가에서 놀고 있었다. 마리에"같이 스티커 사진 찍거나, 게임 센터 가서 하키나 했었어. 그리고, 모로 모로 많다". 오카다 케이스케(마스다 오카다)"위험!스톱!아이돌이니까"일본 텔레비전 『 PON!』 2010년 12월 3일 방송분. *전 TBS아나운서로 현재는 프리 아나운서의 마스다 에리나도 학창 시절에는 연예 활동도 했으며 코지마는 10년래의 친구라는http://japan.techinsight.jp/2011/07/tbs_masudaerina1107172333.html. *다시 태어나면 미란다·커가 되고 싶다. *과거 AKB48이 소속했던 데프 스타 레코드의 디렉터·이토 히데키에 따르면 킹 레코드로 이적한 현재도 코지마는 연하장을 준다. 의외로 인간 관계는 꼭 맞고 있는http://trendy.nikkeibp.co.jp/article/pickup/20100713/1032349/?ST=life&P=3. 그러나 AKB48멤버는 일로 신세를 진 사람에게 연하장 등을 보냈지만문화 방송 『[좀 더.』 2009/12/28, 그것이 위로부터의 명령인지, 회원이 자발적으로 하고 있는지는 불명. 성격 취미 *정신이 너무 강한 아이언 하트(철의 심장)를 가진다.『 신 방송 』 시즌 4#2 힘든 일이 있어도 곧 잊을 수 있는.『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』"저는 무슨 일이 있어도 냉정한 성격입니다. 스스로도 놀랄 정도로 떨어지거나 고민하는 것이 없습니다. 하지만 언제부터 그렇게 된 것? 어떻게 하면 그렇게 될 수 있는지는 모릅니다"『 소설 보석 』 2011년 3월호 *자칭·눈물이 헤프다."잠깐 울음은 많이 있습니다. 하지만 왠지"( 우는 것은) 신기하다"라고 불립니다."『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *오시마 유코에 따르면"아무것도 두려워하는 일이 없다"."가위에 있어서도 신경 쓰지 않는 "."감각이 이상한 "."무관심"." 적당하다".『주간 AKB』 2010/10/08 *AKB48은 어쨌든 파란만장하다고도 말할 역사를 걷고 왔지만, 그런 때에도 본인 왈,"스스로도 맥이 빠질 정도로 아무 생각 없는 겁니다. 하지만, 아무것도 생각하지 않는 대신 관찰하고 있었습니다. 항상 주변을 봤어요. 최근에는 이런 일이 있었습니다. 지난해 말(2010년 12월 30일) 제52회 일본 레코드 대상, 우리 AKB48은 모처럼 오르게 되었음에도 불구하고 유감스럽게도 대상까지 손이 닿지 않았습니다. 다들 말에는 내지 않아도 역시 하나의 목표였고, 리허설도 스텝에서 『 수상한 경우는 이 통로를 다니세요 』다고 하고 있어서 혹시나 하는 기대하는 부분은 없었다. 하지만 아쉽게도…였습니다. 그 뒤 모두가 분장실에서 우셨어요. 나도 아쉽고, 모두에게 끌린 적도 있고 자연스럽게 눈물이 고였습니다. 하지만 그런 때에도 또 다른 내가 다른 회원과 주변의 모습을 관찰하고 있습니다. 그렇게 관찰하던 중에 새가 하늘에서 지상을 내려다보도록 전체가 뚜렷해진다. 그러면 감정의 물결이 계속 느리게 한다, 자신이 냉정하게 되어 가는 것을 알거든요 긍정적과 네거티브 사이에 있어 언제나 자리에 돌아가느낌. 이"주위를 관찰하는 "는 풍습이 어디까지 효과적인지는 모르겠어요. 그런데 그런 면이 어쩌면 내가 냉정하는 이유인지도 모릅니다"『 소설 보석 』 2011년 3월호 *행복을 느낄 때는?"일을 하고 있을 때. 인정하고 탄때. 칭찬을 받았을 때. 그리고, 잘 때. 많이 자는 것이 행복"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *꽤 낯가림한 성격답게 어느 잡지 기자들에 따르면 마음을 열어 줄 때까지 반년 이상 걸리는 취재에서 가장 고생한 멤버라고.『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』 *오노 에레나은 코지마의 포니테일이 좋아해서, 레슨 중에 "포니테일 하지 않을래?"라고 물었더니 코지마는 "네? 하지 않는다"라며 제대로 하고 준 것 같다.『 리퀘스트 아워 세트 리스트 베스트 100 2009』 *장점은, 대범하다.『 AKB48가위 바위 보 선발공식 가이드 북 』마이 페이스.『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *단점은 중증 낯가림.『 AKB48가위 바위 보 선발공식 가이드 북 』적극성이 없음.『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *미네기시에 따르면 말버릇은 "당신과 맞지 않는 것 같아"에서 잘타카하시 미나미 하고 있다.http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/special/2010/no3b1222/index6.html *"냥냥 어록"(타카하시 담)이란 것이 있어서 코지마가 잘 트위터에서 새로운 말을 만들어 내자"읏 밤"등 AKB멤버들 사이에서도 유행 적이 있어. 다만 유행하는 생각이 없게"모두가 사용하게 됐으니 아니라고 되어 자신이 쓰지 않게 됐어요 "라든가,http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/special/2010/no3b1222/index9.html * 못하는 것은 운동 나방."나방이 싫어. 벌레는 1㎝보다 크면 싫어. 아, 역시 2㎝이상!"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *좌우명은 "이!라는 것은 특히 없습니다. 하지만 『 귀엽』라는 말이 좋아합니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 * 하고 반가운 소리는 " 귀여운 "http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/special/2010/no3b1222/index14.html *혼 나면 늘어나지 않는 타입."이야기는 차분히 듣습니다만, 은밀히 분석하고 있습니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *초등생 정도부터 계속 가수가 되려는 희망은 있었지만 고등 학교 때는 비서가 되길 원했다. 이유는 "울림이 멋있는~라고 생각하고. 그래서 비서 검정의 책을 사서 공부 보려 했지만 1회도 못 읽었어요 "오리콘 http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/interview/081126_05.html *제 취미는 쇼핑. 아이들. 친구와 차. 혼자서 멍하니 한다.『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』 *영화도 자주 안 보고, 만화도 안 읽는.오리콘 http://www.oricon.co.jp/music/interview/081126_05.html 좋아하는 책은 "책은 읽지 않아요. 만화책도 읽지 않고"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 좋아하는 드라마는 『 가십 걸 』."패션도 이야기도 재미 있고, 영향을 받았습니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *시노다 마리코에 의하면 코지마는 경마 좋아하고"경마 신문을 읽고는 말의 이름과 제킨 색만으로 충당"것 같다. 게다가 상당히 적중률이 높다.『 FRIDAY』 6월 25일자 좋아하는 음식은 지느러미. 노도그로.『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *말버릇은 "예?"" 모른다"『 AKB1시 59분!』 08/03/27』이타노 토모미담.외에도 불편한 일을 묻자" 잊은 "" 모르는 "" 생각나지 않는다""뭐가?"와 폭발며 대답한다. *방이 너무나 더럽다."헛간 상태"" 마시다 남은 페트병이 그대로""1주일 정도 씻지 않은 수건을 쓰는 "등이 발견하고 회원을 경악시켰다.『 AKBINGO!』 2009년 5월 13일 방송.본인은 "쓰레기를 줍고 버린다=청소"이라고 생각한 듯 2010년 들어 완전히 청소를 하지 않은 것 같다.『 AKBINGO!』 2010년 6월 30일 방송. *멤버가 코지마의 집에 오는 경우는 거의 없는 듯 부르지 않는 것은 아니지만"자연스럽게 그렇게 오지 않는다". 참고로 코지마의 방에 온 적이 있는 것은 시노다 정도.『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』 2010년 8월 6일 좋아하는 색깔은 핑크.『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 좋아하는 브랜드는 "snidel""Language""deisy".『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』 *AKB48에서 가장 좋아하는 곡은 『[보고 있는가?』『 AKB48 VISUAL BOOK 2010』 좋아하는 남성 타입에 대해서." 상냥한 뿐이라고 위선자인가?라고 의심이 되. 몽땅 잡고 싶어요.에서 가끔 착하면 두말없이. 나는 의외로 M인지도"『 주간문춘』 원색 미녀 도감"진짜 상냥하고, 나보다 여러가지 생각하는 게 지식을 많이 가진 어른이 됩니다. 뭔가를 가르치고 자신에게 좋은 자극을 주거나"『 AKB48×프레이보ー이 2011』 *남자에 찔끔 하는 것은 걱정."다정한 데를 보면 멋진 사람이라고 생각합니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 * 멋있는 것 같아 남성의 행동은 iPhone을 만지작거리는 모습. *이상 데이트는, 방 데이트에서 위닝 일레븐의 게임을 배우고 싶다."저는 집에서 잇든 뭐든 좋은데, 나간다면 간 적이 없는 곳에 데려가고 싶어요. 솔직히 등산이나 아웃도어계는 좀 귀찮지만 『 간 적 없고, 그럼 좋을까 』는 "『 AKB48×프레이보ー이 2011』 *S나 M에서 말하면"도 M이라고 생각합니다. 하지만 도 S다?라고 말하는 것이 많아요(웃음)"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 * 가고 싶은 나라는 이집트.『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *잠에서 깨어난 기분이 나쁘다. 숙소의 때는 타카하시에 제기되지만 1회에서는 절대 일어나지 않는다. *위키 피디아에 적힌 일은,"납득 못할 일이 많다"것 같다. 일 관계자 등이 검색 사이트에서 "코지마 하루나"을 살펴보면 Wikipedia가 가장 위에 생겨나기 때문에, 영향력이 크고 곤란하고 있다.『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』 2010년 8월 6일 *개그맨 켄도ー 코바야시의 팬.『[AKBINGO!』보다와타나베 마유담.오기 야하기도 좋아.『 신 방송 』 시즌 4#2 자신을 동물에 비유하자면 고양이.『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 좋아하는 자신의 몸의 파츠는,"멤버는 "귀가 좋아합니다""허벅지를 좋아합니다" 하고 만지고 옵니다. 나는 콧날. 비싸지도 않고 낮지도 않다. 자연스러운 느낌이 마음에 듭니다"『 말라고 AKB48스페셜 3 with SKE48&NMB48&SDN48&HKT48』 *"료"『AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰』 2010년 8월 6일라는 동생이 있다."다카하시 미나미·고지마 하루나·미네기시 미나미(논 스리 부스의 올 나잇 닛폰 R"2010년 4월 23일보다. *어머니는SDN48에 들어가고 싶어 한다.『 AKB48의 올 나잇 닛폰 』 10/04/09 *할아버지는 코지마가 아이돌을 하는 것을 모르는 듯"동성 동명의 아이가 텔레비전에 나오고 있다"와 코지마에 말했다. = 참여 곡 = 싱글 CD선발 곡 *벚꽃의 꽃잎들 **Dear my teacher-Team A명의 *치마, 훌쩍 **)옆에 있어-Team A명의 *만나고 싶었다 **...-Team A명의 *교복이 방해를 한다 *경멸했던 애정 **눈물 매도 소녀 *BINGO! **Only today-Team A명의 *나의 태양 **미래의 과실 *석양을 보고 있는가? **석양을 보고 있는가?(해바라기 2.0Mix) **비바!허리케인-해바라기 조 명의 *로맨스, 일러스트네 **로맨스, 일러스트네(해바라기 2nd 2.0 Mix) *사랑의 담요-해바라기 조 명의 *벚꽃의 꽃잎들 2008 **마지막 제복 *Baby!Baby!Baby! **꿈을 죽게 할 수 없다 *큰소리 다이아몬드 **109(마루 큐)-Team A명의 **큰소리 다이아몬드(Team A ver.) *10년 벚꽃 *분홍색의 하늘 아래에서 *눈물 서프라이즈! *변명 Maybe *RIVER *벚꽃의 서표 **마지스카 로큰롤 *포니테일과 슈슈 **마지죠텟펭불ー스 *해비 로테이션 **야채 시스터즈-채소 시스터즈 명의 **럭키 세븐 *Beginner *기회의 순서 **예약한 크리스마스 **호두와 대화-Team A명의 *벚꽃 나무가 된다 *Everyday, 카투사 **이로부터 Wonderland **양키 서울 *플라잉 겟 **청춘과 모르는 채 **야채 점-채소 시스터즈 명의 *바람은 불고 있다 *위에서 마리코 **노엘의 밤 **이웃은 상처 안 받다-Team A명의 *[ME FIVE! **양치기의 여행-스페셜 걸스 B명의 *[Sounds good! *깅감 체크 **꿈의 강 *UZA **정의의 편 아니라 히어로-Team B명의 *"영원 압박"에 수록 **비장 크리스마스 **영원보다 계속될 수 있도록 – OKL48명의 *[long! **그래서 개의 똥 밟아 버리다?-Team B명의 *안녕 자유형 **로맨스 권총-Team B명의 **(스테와와 스테-BKA48명의 *사랑하는 포춘 쿠키 **마지막 문 **눈물 탓이 아니다 *하트·일렉트릭(센터) **Tiny T-shirt-Team B명의 *"령현의 나무의 길에서 "너의 미소를 꿈에 본다"라고 한다면 우리 관계는 어떻게 바뀌고 말 것인지 나름대로 며칠 생각한 후 다소 부끄럽다 결론은 같은 것"에 수록 **Mosh&Dive **Party is over *너 하나 맞네 *래브라도 리트리버 **오늘까지 멜로디 **는 변덕-Team A명의 *두 사람은 잘하는 테루 *마음의 플래 카드 *희망적 후렴 ** 고분고분한 Slave-Team A명의(타카하시 미나미와의 W센터) **바람의 나선- 오시 사카 46명의(센터) *Green Flash(카시와기 유키와의 W센터) **마지스카 Fight **봄볕 다가온 여름 *신발과 우산의 이야기(타카하시 미나미와 W센터) *우리는 싸우지 않는 **의 둘째장 *"할로윈 나잇"에 수록 *한발째 선창 *입술에 Be My Baby **365일의 종이 비행기 * 좋은 place-Team A명의 **등 말 *멜로디] ** 뒤섞이는 것-노 기자 카타 AKB명의(센터) **M.T.에게 바치는-Team A명의(요코야마 유이와의 W센터) *날개는 필요 없어 **Set me free-Team A명의 *LOVE TRIP/행복을 나눠라 *하이 텐션 *슛 사인(센터) **눈치 채지 못하도록..-코지마 하루나 명의 파생 유닛 싱글 곡 논 스리 부스 *[Relax! **하트의 온도 *씨 **Girls'talk *키스의 유성 *버스 스톱 *Lie **3seconds(Remix) *너밖에] **청춘의 나뭇잎 사이로 새어드는 햇빛 *Answer **모노즈키 1호 **☆의 건너 편(no3b ver.) **역전 왕자(no3b ver.) *입술 닿지 않고… **착각 **내일 모레, 자메이카-코지마 하루나 명의 *페디큐어 day **제시카는 문을 노크 안 하 ** 졸다-코지마 하루나 명의 *베짱이인 **-그럼요? **MY SHINING STARS-코지마 하루나 명의 AKB공회전!! *뽀뽀해야지! **인기 절정의 노래 팀 드래곤 from AKB48 *마음의 날개 **세계의 비 팀 서프라이즈 *"중력 빠시"공연 **중력 추종 **1994년의 천둥 소리 **생각 날 때마다 힘들어 진다 *출발 때 **AKB페스티벌 **당신이 생각하는 것 보다... **여신은 어디에서 웃어? *"장미의 의식"공연 **미래가 눈에 맵다 **헝그리 사자 *사랑스러움을 구부리고 **장미의 의식 앨범 CD선발 곡 AKB48 *"신곡들"에 수록 **Baby!Baby!Baby!Baby! **와 무지개와 태양과 *"여기에 있던"에 수록 **소녀들이여 **Overtake-Team A명의 * 좋은 카겡 장려하자 *여기에 있는 것-AKB48+SKE48+SDN48+NMB48명의 *"1830m"에 수록 **퍼스트 래빗 **Hate-Team A명의 **추문적으로 가자! *중요한 시간 ** 다녀오세요 **)요 외롭지 않나?-AKB48+SKE48+NMB48+HKT48명의 *"다음 발자국"에 수록 **After rain **샤워 후라서(센터) *나는 열심히 ** 슬픈 근거리 연애-Team B명의 *"[로도스이다, 여기서 뛰어라!"에 수록 *사랑의 존재 **7차"레미제"-코지마 하루나 명의 **Oh!Baby!-Team A명의(타카하시 미나미와 W센터) *"0과 1사이"에 수록 **그때 좋아했던 사람 **Clap-Team A명의 *"썸네일"에 수록 *그 날의 자신 *생일 TANGO 논 스리 부스 *" 논 스리 부스"에 수록 **하트형 바이러스ver. **Bye Bye Bye **Cloudy sky-코지마 하루나 명의 **순애의 크레센도 **크리스마스 선물 Remix **거짓말이죠?~ 시치리 가하마의 불가사의~-걸스, ING명의 노기자카 46 *"투명한 색"에 수록 **경사하고 와시 사카 46명의(센터) 기타 참가 악곡 *Sugar Rush *:영화 『 슈거 러시 』의 사운드 트랙에 수록. * 보이지 않는 하늘은 언제나 푸른[[요코야마 유이| Yui Yokoyamawith] friends(from AKB48)명의 *:Not yet의 5th싱글"히리히리의 꽃"의 커플링 곡으로 수록된. *봄바람 피아니시모-AKB48명의(센터) *:와타나베 미유키의 솔로 데뷔 싱글"[키스를 하면서"의 커플링 곡으로 수록된. 극장 공연 유닛 곡 팀 B웨이팅 공연 * 안을 수면 팀 A 7th Stage"연애 금지 조례"공연 * 검은 천사 *하트형 바이러스 팀 A 7th Stage"M.T.에게 바친다"공연 *리스케 = 출연 프로그램 = 드라마 *2015년 12월 17일, 텔레비전 드라마 『AKB공포 나이트 아드레날린 밤#22』(비디오 패스, 테레조 동영상)에 주연:엄마 역으로 출연. = 갤러리 = 50px = 바깥 고리 = * 코지마 하루나 쇼핑몰 * AKB48공식 프로필 * 프로덕션 오기 공식 프로필 * TeamOgi 공식 사이트 * 논 스리 부스 공식 블로그(2008년 09월 19일~2011년 7월 19일) * 논 스리 부스 공식 블로그(2011년 7월 19일~) * 트위터트위터 계정 kojiharunyan 으로 2010년 4월 20일 시작 * Google+어카운트 * 인스타그램 어카운트 * 공식 유튜브2019년 5월 5일~ = 각주 =